The subject of the disclosure relates generally to automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to vehicle exhaust treatment systems.
Automotive vehicles include an internal combustion engine that combusts an air/fuel mixture to generate drive torque that drives the vehicle. The vehicle can be installed with an exhaust treatment system which treats exhaust gas produced from the combustion process before expelling the exhaust gas from the vehicle. Some devices included in the exhaust treatment system are heated to a particular activation temperature in order to efficiently treat the exhaust gas. One strategy for heating exhaust treatment devices is to inject a portion of the fuel into the exhaust treatment system and then ignite the fuel. The ignited fuel further increases the temperature of the exhaust gas, which increases the temperature of the exhaust treatment devices(s).